Lights Out
Lights Out is the seventh chapter of Uncharted 4: A Thief's End. Plot After exiting the power room, Nathan Drake reestablishes contact with Sam and Sully and the trio attempt to meet up and escape the estate. Passing stealthily through estate guards on full alert, he reunites with Sam who gives him a gun. They are immediately separated when guards arrive and the sign Nate is hanging from breaks. Sam is forced back into the ballroom, and Nate makes his way upward to follow suit. After getting his bearings, Nate makes his way to the auction room through the rooftops. He spots the guests of the auction hastily racing out of the estate in panic and manages to get inside a study. On his way out, he crosses paths with Nadine Ross, who wants the cross Sam had stolen. Nate attempts to talk his way out, but Nadine aggressively forces Nate to engage her in one-on-one hand to hand combat. Nadine, who is professionally trained, easily has the upper hand throughout the entire fight against Nate, who is reluctant. After a deceptive trick, Nate gets the upper hand for a moment, but is then thrown out a window by Nadine. He gets a grip on a torn curtain and swings towards the rooftops to get to the ballroom. Using a cable as a zipline, which later snaps and becomes a rope swing, breaking the glass of the auction room where he meets Sam, who is under fire from the estate guards. Together, they fight their way out into the courtyard, where Sully rescues them with an escape car. They then drive out of the estate as with the rest of the guests. They then arrive at their hotel and break open the cross to find a parcel, drawn with grave markings and the Latin inscription Hodie mecum eris in paradiso. Nate and Sam conclude that they're looking for a grave specifically marked with the same markings in the parcel in the graveyard beside the St. Dismas cathedral. Sully, noticing Nate's obsession resurfacing, scolds Nate for lying to Elena about his intentions. Nate simply dismisses him by saying she wouldn't understand. Nate then goes into the balcony to make a phone call with Elena leaving a conversation with Sam and Sully. The trio then prepare to leave for Scotland. Walkthrough Head up the stairs from the starting location and leap from the balcony at the top to the tower across from you. Drop down to the lower ledge and shimmy around the left-hand corner, then jump to the roof across from you to avoid being seen by the first patrol. Climb up the face of the tower you're now under and either pull the guard from the doorway or leave him be. Shimmy around the corner and drop down to the roof on the opposite side. Avoiding the guard's light, scuttle over the roof to the third tower and jump onto its side, then shimmy over to the pole and jump to the balcony across from you. Hugging the wall to avoid being seen by the guards above, continue along the hall and through the door to the balcony at the back. Jump from the balcony to the roof, then using cover to avoid detection, make your way up to the next balcony on the opposite side of the roof across from you. Climb up onto the balcony and head to the left, ducking into the tall flowers and either eliminating or avoiding the guards. Once they're gone, either head up the stairs at the far end of the courtyard, or climb up the side of the railing to the level with the fountain, then continue up the next set of steps to the third balcony. Take cover against the flower box to avoid being seen by the new set of guards, then quickly climb up the well-lit window and back around the corner into the shadows. Climb up onto the roof and, after making note of the ballroom, climb up onto the raised section of roof on this platform, then into the open window above you. Cross the room and open the door to trigger a cutscene. After the cutscene, you can choose to attack Nadine or not - either way you'll end up slammed against the bookcase. Complete the QTE to advance the chapter. Swing across the bars to the wall ahead of you, then climb up onto the roof and jump to the adjacent balcony. Jump across the gap to the balcony to your right, then over to the bar ahead of where you land — near the round sign. Leap to the wall in front of you, then climb up onto the sign to trigger a cutscene. Now armed, take out the guards on the terrace below, then climb over the sign and across the wall to drop onto the pathway below you. Head to the end of the walkway and take cover to avoid being seen by the guards across from you. Jump and hang from the closest balcony when the guard turns his back, then pull him over the edge when he comes near. From this balcony, jump to the one with the patch of tall grass diagonally across from you. Take out the guards here and make your way down the stairs on the opposite side. From the bottom of the steps, climb up the side of the building with the open windows. You can either jump through the window — avoiding or eliminating the guards inside — and cross the walkway to the tower, or climb to the roof and jump down to the tower. From the tower, jump to the adjacent rooftop and cross to the next courtyard. At the far end is a large crate — pull it out from under the platform, then take cover as two more guards approach. Eliminate them in the long grass, then climb onto the crate to reach the roof. Grab onto the wire leading down to the ballroom to trigger a short cutscene. Once inside the ballroom, you'll need to fight your way outside. Keep any eye out for an enemy with a shotgun making his way down the left side of the room, and another hostile with an automatic machine gun behind cover at the far end of the room. After dispatching the second wave of enemies, head outside and fight your way down the steps to the courtyard. From here, make your way through the yard until Sullivan arrives in the getaway car — make it to the car alive to trigger a cutscene and end the chapter. Category:Chapters in A Thief's End